Daydreams
by ChaosFallen
Summary: Not even heroes can resist the tempting promise of a laugh, especially when trapped in one of the worst known places on this earth:Mr. Lancers class.


Daydreams

Not even heroes can resist the tempting promise of a laugh, especially when trapped in one of the worst known places on this earth:

Mr. Lancers class.

I own nothing but the story, of course!

* * *

Sam snorted, wriggling uncontrollably as she tried to remain calm. When that failed horribly, she slid down under her desk, where more snorts of laughter echoed up. Mr. Lancer stared at her desk oddly for a second, trying to figure out why in the world one of his better behaved students was acting so… _strange._ When no illuminating thoughts appeared, he shook his head dismissively, called the class's attention back to the board, and turned around as Sam finally managed to control her laughter. Today had just been one of those days for the overweight teacher.

Danny's wide-eyed act of innocence disappeared when Lancer looked away, only to be replaced by an evil grin. This new ghost power was too much fun.

Sam finally reappeared from under her desk, her face a little flushed and a lingering grin fading away. Ignoring the stares of her fellow students, she turned and stared pointedly at Danny.

Danny let his grin widen. He called up his newest power and concentrated on Sam.

_Even Tucker couldn't have done better! _He thought, laughter and a small amount of pride in his inner voice. Sam's answering thoughts echoed in his mind.

_Hold on to your seat, Danny. It's my turn now. _

Danny waited in anticipation as Sam's features turned to one of concentration. His gaze was quickly drawn around the room, where most of the students had decided to ignore the odd pair sitting in the back. Danny felt his usual twinge of shyness surface, but he quickly smothered it.

This was just too much fun.

_Too bad Tucker's sick today, huh Sam? He would've loved this. _Danny thought, looking back at his friend.

_Shh! I'm trying to concentrate. _Came Sam's distracted voice. Danny hid a smile and resisted the urge to roll his eyes

_Almost done?_

_Yes, impatient one. And it's going to make you laugh your pants off! _

Danny gripped his chair and prepared himself for the worst.

Suddenly, he wasn't sitting in the classroom but floating, bodilessly, on a street corner, watching one out-of-shape teacher puff towards him on a small red bike.

Danny's view shifted down to the street in front of Lancer, an odd, muffled noise emanating from the pavement. The green-tinged head of the Box Ghost shot out of the ground, quickly followed by the rest of his body and his patented dorky laughter. Danny watched in growing excitement as Lancer's eyes widened and he slammed on his breaks, effectively slowing his bike while he continued to fly forward.

Everything seemed to fall into slow motion.

The Box Ghost turned around, his hands waving, before he noticed Lancer being catapulted face first towards him.

"BewaAHH!!"

Lancer turned his head towards Danny, a comically horrified expression on his face as he floated through the air, a slow and low voiced "mmmmooOOOOOooobbyyy ddiiiiiiIIIIIIiiiiiccckkk…!" trailing from his mouth.

His body rotated around like some horrible version of a ballerina, his head tilted back as his gaze finally came to rest on the wide eyes of the Box Ghost, only inches away.

Just before the two collided, the classroom burst back into Danny's vision, a picture of Lancer floating through the air still lingering in his mind.

He felt a surge of laughter bubbling up his throat, and he desperately tried to stop it. Which came out something like this:

"Snnnt-HAAA HA HAHAAAAA!!!" Several of the students jumped and turned around, shock written on their faces. Which only made matters worse for Danny as his mind plastered the remembered image of Lancer's shocked face onto all of theirs.

His laughter turned into silent wracking chuckles as he promptly ran out of air. He fell out of his chair and rolled around on the floor, clutching his aching sides and gasping for breath.

Sam sent him a mental smirk.

He tried to send back a reply but his mind was too busy replaying Lancer flying through the air in slow motion.

The ground shook slightly as someone approached Danny, who was still snickering on the floor. Lancer's voice broke through the noise.

"That's detention, Danny. After class."

Suddenly, Danny didn't find the situation quiet so funny anymore.

The boy quickly sat up. "Uh…sorry, Mr. Lancer…" He mumbled, sliding back into his seat. Satisfied, the teacher strode back to the front of the classroom.

"Now, if you will all focus your attention on…." The lessen began again, and Danny slumped down in his chair.

Sam poked him, smiling sorrowfully when he looked over. He shook his head, dismissing the silent apology. Quickly re-establishing the mental link, he couldn't help but grin at her. _Oh, don't worry Sam. _He told her confidently. _I'll make sure I have company after school today._

Sam's eyebrow quirked up and a mischievous grin returned. _Oh really? _

Danny's own grin reached his ears as his mind set to work on another, even better, daydream.

* * *

A/n: Huzah! That was fun to write. My mind needed a break from the long, dull essay that I'm supposed to be writing, so I decided to write this! Short, simple, and hopefully funny, twas a nice break, but now I must return to the riggers of never ending homework.

waves goodbye


End file.
